


The Fall

by ctbn60



Category: Batman - Fandom, DCU (Animated), Nightwing - Fandom
Genre: Cover Art, Digital Art, FanFiction Cover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-30 07:20:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1015748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ctbn60/pseuds/ctbn60
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Tim is love with Dick and hopeful Dick might be feeling something for him in return, until Jason comes back from the dead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fall

 I Really enjoy doing artwork for comic universes. I like the challenge of finding photos to go with a story.

# The Fall

 **Title:** The Fall  
**Author name:** creepylicious/Ischa  
**Beta name:** Icalynn  
**Characters/Pairing:** Tim/Dick, Jason/Dick  
**Fandom/Universe** : Batman, Nightwing  
**Rating:** R  
**Word count:** 15.520  
**Warnings:** none (canon typical violence, Tim is sixteen, sexual content in form of masturbation)  
**Summary:** In which Tim is love with Dick and hopeful Dick might be feeling something for him in return, until Jason comes back from the dead.  
This is a Red Hood AU in a way. Tim centric.  
_“Jason,” Dick said.  
“Robin,” Jason corrected gently, burying his head in Dick’s shoulder. He was bigger than Dick now. Not much, but a bit. Just enough. Behind Jason’s broad back Tim couldn’t see Dick at all. Only Dick’s hands, where he held on to Jason tightly. Jason was a wall and he was dividing them. Jason would not be a danger to Dick, Tim knew, but he wasn’t so sure about himself. _

**Read here:** <http://archiveofourown.org/works/1015384>


End file.
